


When I Found You

by Creativity11911



Series: The AU in which Harry and Draco are CANON!! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity11911/pseuds/Creativity11911
Summary: AU: In which Harry accepts Draco's offer of friendship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A PROLOGUE! THE ACTUAL STORY STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF I GET ENOUGH COMMENTS (5) THEN I WILL CONTINUE.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. ':(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does ':(

 

       In a cupboard under the stairs, there was a small boy. He lay shivering on the cot that was his bed, cold and hungry. He had not been fed for at least three days...maybe more. He had lost count. When you live in a space where you only fit when you lie down, one doesn't really worry about the time. As he lay there bleeding, he opened his weary eyes. He knew that he would have hell to pay for if he didn't get up and make breakfast for his relatives. He mustered all of the strength he could, and shakily stood up. He winced as he felt the bruised muscles on his body stretch. He hurriedly checked to see if the door to his cupboard was unlocked. Defeatedly, he realized it was, so he grudgingly limped out to the kitchen. 

       Through his broken glasses, he could see the time was 4:30 AM. He groaned as his weak body forced itself to succumb to yet another day of chores and work. AS he made his relatives' breakfast, he couldn't help but retreat into his mind. He imagined that he lived in a palace. His servants were buzzing around him. He was kind to all of them. He gave them plenty to eat and let each one have their own room with a comfy bed. As he daydreamed he started to hum. His humming slowly turned into singing. 

_ There is a castle on a cloud _

_ I like to go there in my sleep _

_ Aren't any chores for me to keep _

_ Not in my castle on a cloud _

_ There is a room that's full of toys _

_ There are a hundred boys and girls _

_ Nobody shouts or talks too loud _

_ Not in my castle on a cloud _

_ There is a lady all in white  _

_ Holds me and sings a lullaby _

_ She's nice to see and she's soft to touch _

_ She says "Harry, I love you very  much" _

_ I know a place where no one's lost _

_ I know a place where no one cries _

_ Crying at all is not allowed _

_ Not in my castle on a cloud _

       As the child's song comes to an end, he looks back to the breakfast he was making. It's perfectly done. He immediately takes it off the stove and sets the table. As he checks the time he notices it is now 5:27. His uncle will be up in exactly three minutes. He hurries to set the table and grabs a beer from the fridge. He sets it on the table just as his uncle comes through the kitchen door. "BOY! Were you trying to drink my beer?!" his uncle bellows. The little boy squeaks. "No, sir". The little boy shrinks in on himself as his uncle approaches. He has apparently earned himself ten punches to the gut, chest, and face. "Go to your cupboard and stay there" his uncle grunts. He has not found anything to punch his nephew for, so he lets him go. As the boy scurries off to his cupboard, he is immediately grateful for the seclusion. He sings quietly to himself desperately trying not to cry.

_ I know a place where no one's lost _

_ I know a place where no one cries _

_ Crying at all is not allowed _

_ Not in my castle on a cloud _

       As his words die away between his silent sobs, he slowly falls asleep. He dreams of his castle on a cloud, and he dreams one day he will find someone who will love him. This. This is Harry Potter, the boy who lives in the cupboard under the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of the song lyrics so DON'T yell at me. I know the lyrics.


	2. The Fateful Day I met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's 11th Birthday and visit from Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does ':(

       As Harry woke, the first thought that entered his head was that today was his birthday. He knew he shouldn't be excited, for no one celebrated his birthday, but he couldn't help it. Although He knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would take Dudley on an outing, he was still giddy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but today felt like it was going to be a good day. Putting aside, of course, the extra foot of chores Aunt Petunia always gave him on his birthday. Harry knew he couldn't let on how elated he felt, so he put on his best mask, and waited for the Dursleys to let him out of the cupboard to start his chores. 

       About twenty minutes later, he heard the locks on the cupboard door being unlocked, and nervously awaited his impending doom. As soon as the door was yanked open he tried to scurry out to get started on his chores but was roughly yanked back by his shirt's collar. "Where do you think you're going, boy?" Uncle Vernon spat. "Did you really think you would get away without any punishment today?" He harshly whispered into Harry's left ear. Harry started to tremble at the thought of his uncle's belt. He should have known better, he always got a beating on his birthday. As he was being dragged toward the "whipping room" as Harry called it, there was a loud crash coming from the entrance of the house. Uncle Vernon threw him into the room and told him to "stay here" while he went to see what had caused the commotion. All that remained in the "whipping room", that was really the guest bedroom, was a petrified Harry.

       He listened closely and could make out a very distinct voice. It was low in pitch and had very poor speech. Harry could barely make out the words, "I'm here ta collect one 'arry James Potter." Harry's heart skipped a beat. Could someone really be here to save him? To help him? He quickly dismissed the thought. Even if someone had come to help him, by the sound of Uncle Vernon's screaming, he would get double the number of lashes this morning. He let out a little whimper, after which the screaming stopped. The house was dead silent, save for the very heavy footsteps making their way towards the guest room. Harry caved in on himself and prayed that the person to which the footsteps belonged wasn't here to hurt him. 

       All to soon the door to the room was opened and a tall figure was standing in the doorframe. Harry let out a little squeak as the figure approached his small frame. The figure, who turned out to be a man with a long scruffy beard, knelt down by Harry's side and forced Harry to look into his eyes. The man inspected every inch of Harry's face until he was satisfied with his inspection. "'arry?" the man asked softly. Harry whimpered a small 'yes', which seemed to cause the man to break into the biggest grin Harry had ever seen. "Who are you?" Harry whispered. "The name's 'agrid. Rubeus 'agrid." The man proudly stated. Harry had never felt more confused than at that moment. "Why are you here? Where are you taking me?" Harry continued to ask. "Now at's easy. I'm here ta collect ya. I'm gonna take ya ta 'ogwarts." The man pronounced. Harry didn't think it was possible, but he became even _more_  confused.

       "Excuse me, sir. But where is Hogwarts and why are you going to take me there? I've never heard of a place called Hogwarts, sir." Harry exclaimed quietly. The man, Hagrid, chuckled. "'ogwarts is in the 'ighlands of Scotland," he began, "I'm takin' ya there 'cause you're gonna learn magic." He finished. "Magic?" Harry gave the man an incredulous look. "Of course, yer a wizard 'arry. All the best witches and wizards go to 'ogwarts." He explained. Harry's jaw dropped. Was he going to be taken away from the Dursleys? "Now 'urry up and pack yer stuff. We gotta leave in five minutes." Hagrid said. "I don't have anything to pack," Harry said shamefully. Hagrid took one look at him then said, "Well, we'll just 'have ta get ya some new stuff in Diagon Alley." and with that, Hagrid walked Harry to the gate in front of number 4 Privet Drive, and proceded to take Harry to Diagon Alley. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos or comment. If you would like a certain event to happen, write an suggestion in the comments section. I'd really appreciate some feedback.


End file.
